Tony (Wild Arms XF)
Class: Crossbreed *Gender: Male *Age: Unknown Tony Tony is a playable character in Wild Arms XF. He's a medium-to large sized dog with whitish fur whose quiet gaze gives off a sense of great intelligence; he has a dignified presence. At the start of the game he's Labyrinthia Wordsworth's constant companion but he develops an even deeper bond with Clarrisa Arwin over the course of the game. No one 'owns' Tony -- he chooses who he wants to follow. Although as a dog, he does not have a great role in the plot itself, he does save the party from certain death when he uses a special ability that allows the party to inflict damage upon the Clysmian. Crossbreed Job Class Tony is given his own exclusive job class known as "Crossbreed". The Crossbreed job class does not have any skills or abilities of its own but its rate of movement is the highest the player will encounter in the early portions of the game. Unfortunately, Tony becomes obsolete as the party levels up and gains new job classes. He never grows powerful enough to inflict a lot of damage and having no abilities whatsoever limits his combat utility. Early on, he is useful for his ability to cross terrain of various lengths and scale taller heights with little effort, but against stronger monsters he is likely to get knocked out easily. Tony also has a unique build in that he resists all four of the game's spell elements by 40%. Possible Connection to Luceid Sporadically throughout the game, NPCs in towns will tell you about the Guardian of Desire, Lucied. Supposedly Luceid can still maintain physical form in his Wild Arms XF incarnation and is roaming Filgaia seemingly attracted to the source of strong desires. While the game does not ever explicitly state that Tony is Lucied, there is enough evidence to make a solid argument that the two are one and the same. Lucied begins following around Labyrinthia at a point before the start of the game when she's still the leader of the rebellion against the Council of Elder Statesmen. Elesius is in a state of unrest at this point, which could produce a good deal of desire, and Labrynthia has a strong desire to set the country right again. He takes a keen interest in Clarissa who desires to save Elesius as well as restore Filgaia to its former beauty. It's also worth noting that Clarissa is actually Princess Alexia, and that she, like all female members of the royal family, can sense the Guardians. During one of the cutscenes in the final chapter of the story, he is able to negate the Clysmian's power; this is perplexing because Clysmians are depicted as being as powerful as Guardians. At the end of the game, when peace is restored to Elesius, he chooses to continue following Clarissa whose desire to restore Filgaia has not yet been fulfilled. While all of this could point toward Tony being the Guardian of Desire, it could also be that Tony is merely a dog with unique powers who appeared at the right place at the right time (though unlikely as dogs in the Wild Arms series are just as ordinary as any other dog). Category:Wild Arms XF characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chevalet Blanc